


Will You Still Love Me

by IrisClou



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Loss of Identity, M/M, Unreliable Narrator, kabuto has been by far my favorite thing to write hes so weird, manipulation and noncon stuff so like shrugs have fun, theres a lot of fucked shit in here.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-12-07 14:27:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20977397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrisClou/pseuds/IrisClou
Summary: Kabuto pulled her closer, hugging her tenderly, like a mother."That seal reduces your body temperature. It's to preserve your organs, darling." He purred in her ear. "Without my body heat, you'll slip into a coma." His hand reached down to undo his haori, exposing his warm chest. Anko's body begged for it, and she felt drawn to the heat against her will. "Shh. I'll keep you safe. I won't let anyone hurt you, Anko-chan." Kabuto's voice was hushed, lilting, like he was reciting a nursery rhyme.Anko fell asleep in the arms of a madman.OR: Anko activates her cursed seal to protect someone, and Orochimaru kidnaps her to finish what he started.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> aight so this takes place....in the fall of Izumo & Kotetsu's first year back in Konoha. 
> 
> I just GOT THE IDEA and I had to roll with it so technically this is a [future] excerpt from Non Playable Character. 
> 
> Kabuto's like 19 & Anko's 16 -- its definitely not their manga canon ages, otherwise ankos like... 6 years older than him??  
OOF GRAVE ROBBER KABUTO wait i cant even make that joke its KABUTO
> 
> buckle up kiddos. we gonna suffer

> > _Will you still love me_   
_When I'm no longer young and beautiful?_   
_Will you still love me_   
_When I've got nothing but my aching soul?_   
_I know you will, I know you will_

** [[fellow feeling | porter robinson]](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ardc3nrQMxw) **

> It was the cold that bothered Anko the most. 

She used to love winter. Used to love playing in the snow and making snow bunnies with greenleaf ears and yewberry eyes. 

She used to love the hot honey tea she'd get whenever she faked a cough. Used to love the warm blanket swaddled around her as she sat, droopy eyed by the fire. 

Used to love pale hands on her shoulder. On her cheek. Stroking her freshly brushed hair. Holding her wrist to keep her away from passing carts in the street. 

Used to love being held by him. 

Used to love the voice.

_ His _ voice. 

Used to be drawn towards it, like a hand reared herding dog. It was comfort, it was home, it was  _ master.  _

It was  _ father.  _

Used to  _ love _ .

Used to  _ be  _ loved. 

But now she hated winter. Now she hated the cold. 

She once hated that  _ he  _ had  _ left _ her. 

The mark on her neck...

Now she hated that he  _ never did.  _

* * *

Anko awoke in darkness. A darkness to match the cold stone beneath her, and the damp, nitrous, otherworldly scent of…

Deep underground. 

She lay still for mere seconds, frozen like the air around her, before frantically scrabbling at the stone, trying to get away.

_ Not here!  _ Her head screamed.  _ Not again!  _

But there was nothing. Just the dull, quiet scrape of her nails barely brushing the stone. 

She had been sealed! 

Anko wasted no time trying to channel her chakra, but that too was impossible. It was all lumped together around her vital organs it seemed. She couldn't concentrate it anywhere else. 

If this was her fate, she wanted to die as quickly as possible. She didn't care when or how, just so long as it was quick. 

So she opened her mouth to scream. 

The ear splitting yowl echoed off the slimy walls of the cave. 

Silence. She panted, readying her lungs with another deep breath to scream again. 

Footsteps were heard. Running, at first, but then forced into a walk. 

She craned her neck around to see what it was, ears straining. 

"Please. Remain still." A man's voice was quiet and at her feet. 

It...sounded... _ familiar?! _

A boy's face came to mind. Dark eyes and dark hair, swept across his right eye...no, no...but…

She jerked, shrieking again as a hand touched her ankle. 

"Wait...A...Anko…?" The voice faltered. 

Her red eyes rolled, struggling against the seal, drooling, throat and jaws working for any means of escape. 

Their eyes met. 

_ Glasses!? It was… _

"Ka...bu…"

"Shh." Kabuto's dark eyes were wide, and he ran gloved hands up her naked form to her shoulders, now facing her at her side. "Please, don't scream." 

_ "TRAITOR!"  _ She screeched, gnashing her teeth at him.  _ "DON'T TOUCH ME!"  _

Kabuto shook. But his hands remained. He took in the girl's features with sad eyes, gaze wandering. 

"Please, don't." He whispered. "He'll come for you." 

_ "ROT IN HELL!"  _ Anko swung her head around to bite at his hands.  _ "LET ME DIE, OR I'LL TAKE YOU THERE MYSELF!"  _

"I'm  _ begging  _ you." Kabuto's nails dug into her soft flesh. "I'm  _ sorry _ ." 

"I'll tell him." Anko hissed, eyes wide with revenge. "I'll tell him  _ you _ did this." 

The silver haired man's heart nearly stopped.

"You...you  _ can't…! _ " He hissed, chest heaving in panic. If Izumo knew... _ no!  _

"If I get out of here, he'll be the first to know." Anko bore sharp fangs. 

Kabuto was silent for a long time.

"Then I will kill you." He murmured softly. "I know he cares about you, but I can't have you hurt him." Kabuto's hands brushed the stray hairs from Anko's face, avoiding her snapping lunges. "I'm sorry." 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is the noncon chapter folks

** [[Theme]](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ikmSfQmtq20) **

Something grew dark in his already dulling eyes as his fingers trailed lower, down her shoulders and sides. 

"You always  _ were  _ pretty." He whispered hoarsely, thumbs brushing up under her breasts before his palms stroked down her quivering belly and gripped her rounded hips. "I always considered myself only attracted to men,  _ however… _ " 

But before Anko could scream again, curse him for every word he'd ever spoken, his hand was at her throat. 

"Seal of silence." He murmured cooly. The girl felt something numb. She tried to yell. Nothing but air escaped. Not even a whistle. 

Kabuto turned glinting glassed eyes to her. 

"You always were  _ bitching  _ about how  _ seductive  _ you were." The man purred, easing the girl onto her back. She shivered violently, fear and anger racing across her face. "But you were nothing but a broken  _ whore. _ " A small smirk made the corner of his mouth twitch. "You  _ enjoyed  _ the sex. You  _ wanted  _ it, more than the information.  _ That's  _ why my Lord threw you away." 

Anko's eyelids fluttered, teeth grit as she shuddered with nausea. His hands were gentle, but  _ evil. _ They traced every inch of her, molesting her slowly and languidly. 

They stopped, cradling her cheeks as he smiled down at her. 

There it was. That insufferably cloying chuckle. 

"I lie. Deceiving others is only half the game. You had no conviction to abandon your feelings for power." 

Kabuto's head tilted, smile growing as he rubbed his thumbs into her soft cheeks, pulling them up into a smile to match his own. 

"Be glad it's  _ me  _ you'll see last." He cooed, leaning down to indulge in her fear stricken features. "I'll be gentle." He sneered. " _ Promise _ ." 

Anko shook in terror. 

_ "You  _ were going to take him away from me." Kabuto hissed in her ear, left hand ghosting down her breasts and towards her lower belly. "My precious  _ Izumo… _ " 

The kunoichi felt her mind beg itself to give up. 

The cold fingers brushed against her folds, and she knew in that moment, if she could, she would have killed herself. 

"So I will take away what you wanted to give to him. I will take away that false maidenhood you pretend you still have." Kabuto's eyes were half lidded, a fang appearing as he grinned. There was no lust in that gaze. 

_ He was the exact same as Orochimaru!  _

Panic, dread, terror...All coursed through Anko's veins. She felt hot tears spill down her cheeks, and she gagged on her own silent screams. 

"I will keep him safe from the likes of  _ you. _ " Kabuto's fingers paused at her weakest spot. "I'll make sure that he dies never knowing the touch of a foul woman such as yourself!"

Anko's breath was torn from her lungs as the fingers stabbed into her without mercy. She clenched, shaking her head back and forth. It was all she could move. 

"Shh. Pretend it's  _ him  _ if it makes you  _ feel  _ better." Kabuto began to work his fingers in and out slowly, giving her time to adjust, coaxing her body's instinct to become slick. His thumb pressed deep into her folds, searching for her clitoris. 

Anko wept silently, the words  _ "die!"  _ Continuously on her lips as her body reacted as it thought it needed to, against her will. The man was  _ very  _ skilled. 

"Didn't you train for this, dear Anko?" Kabuto raised a brow. "Why are you so eager for more?" He had found her g-spot within seconds, and she drooled and gasped in confusion and shock. He milked it for a moment before slipping his hand out roughly, showing her webbed fingers. 

"For little ol' me?" He licked the slick from them before glaring at her, smirking. "I'm  _ flattered. _ " 

Anko, shaking from false orgasm, just gurgled and choked, head to the side. 

"Now then. Let's go on to the next step." 

The kunoichi screamed breathlessly again and again as she felt his gloved hands wrap around her waist and pull her down towards the edge of the stone table. He stopped as her rapidly cooling warmth nudged his groin.

"You really  _ are  _ pathetic. Take this with some dignity, Anko-chan." Kabuto scowled down at the girl. 

She stared up at him with hatred in her eyes. 

"And stop messing up your hair." He frowned, leaving her to flop halfway over the side of the platform to fix it. He carefully brushed the stray hairs away and combed soft fingers through the violet strands until he was satisfied. 

"Ah? What's that? You think I do this often?' Kabuto laughed darkly, before tilting her head to face him. "You'd be wrong. Cadavers are cold. Most subjects are in tubes or sealed away. There aren't many...opportunities  _ presented  _ to me." He reached down to splay her inner folds, teasing the entrance. "Not that I care. I have nothing but pity for most of the things that wind up here."

He grinned maniacally, forcing open her mouth with his thumb and knuckles, not even wincing as she tried with all her might to bite his fingers off. She had no strength to do so, and he knew it. 

"Unlike my Lord, I don't enjoy the hunt. I like my victims already begging for their lives." Kabuto retracted his other hand to work at the sash around his waist. Anko's eyes widened. 

"Now, as I said before...I don't find myself drawn to women. I'm drawn to revenge. However…" The man slid his pants down slightly to reveal himself, half aroused. "Lord Orochimaru did something to you, didn't he? Your saliva is an aphrodisiac, isn't that right? Same with your…"

He narrowed his eyes, lip curled in disgust.

"Female... _ fluids."  _

Anko felt like passing out. 

"How convenient for me, as disgusting as it is to know you're nothing but an addictive sex doll." 

Anko willed herself to vomit, and choke on it. Anything. Anything but…

"You should be  _ honored. _ " Kabuto whispered, bringing it up to rest on her parted lips, relishing the glassy look in her eye. "A reject such as you, being given the opportunity to service a man of my status. To taste the right hand of Lord Orochimaru himself!" 


	3. Chapter 3

** [[orochimaru's theme]](https://youtu.be/CaJhWXZLAWg) **

Suddenly, there was a harsh "Anko!" Hissed almost directly in her ear. 

The girl blinked. Kabuto was standing beside her, completely clothed, and looking terrified. Her body felt cold, and her between-legs dry.

"I'll explain later, just do as I say, and play along." He beseeched her in a rapsy voice.  _ "He's coming."  _

Anko stared up at him, speechless.

_ Had he put her under a genjutsu?!  _

The kunoichi struggled to lift her head as she saw Kabuto straighten, eyes growing dull black. Footsteps. 

"Ah…Kabuto. I see you've found the girl." A low, languid hiss weaved out of the lips of a hooded figure who entered from one of the many stone arched tunnels. "Isn't she lovely? I considered her for a host for quite a while." 

Kabuto remained silent. 

The hood turned, and Anko felt herself tense in horror as she was met with the scalding golden eyes of Orochimaru. 

"Hello, my dear." He purred, reaching down to stroke her face with silky white fingers. "How's my favorite student been?" 

Kabuto blinked, dark eyes widening as he saw her tremble. A quiet dripping sound was heard. 

He glanced down at Anko. She was urinating in fear, her whole body tense. 

"Ah, poor thing. Just like an excitable pup, hm?" Orochimaru hummed a laugh. "That won't do. Kabuto here will clean you up." 

The sannin turned his gaze to the young chuunin. "You look alarmed, boy. Do you know this girl?" 

Kabuto resisted the urge to stiffen. 

"No. I may have seen her in passing in the village. But we've never met." He lied quietly. 

Orochimaru watched him, scrutinizing for a little while. 

"Never met." He repeated under his breath. "Well, go ahead and get to know her." The man laughed dismissively. "She's your plaything until I need her." He turned to walk away. "I see those red cheeks. Maybe you  _ are  _ hiding something from me." 

Kabuto didn't dare breathe a word as the saniin headed towards the archway. 

But Anko did. 

_ "Papa!"  _ She sobbed once. She struggled against the seal to lift her arms toward him, reaching out like a child. But only her fingers twitched, grasping at the empty air at her sides. 

Orochimaru stiffened, and stood still for a while.

"Take care of her." He snarled, an edge to his voice. 

Kabuto was left to pick up the pieces. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sucks air thru teeth
> 
> o u c h
> 
> just ouch my dudes


	4. Chapter 4

** [[fellow feeling | porter robinson]](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ardc3nrQMxw) **

"Anko, I'm sorry about the genjutsu. I had to keep you distracted until he came." Kabuto carried the girl to his quarters, his scarf wrapped around her like a makeshift blanket. He hoped his body heat soothed her in some way. "If he had heard you screaming about... _ him,  _ it'd be over." 

Anko just cried. 

"I know, I...I  _ know. _ " He whispered, willing his prickling eyes to stay dry. "I'll get you cleaned up and dressed." 

He brought her down a winding corridor and into a cozy little room. It was very minimal, and kept dim. A twin bed was on the right hand side, close to a secretary desk that faced the wall from which they entered. Straight ahead was another door, which Kabuto took her through. It was a pleasant little bathroom, a bit cramped, but white and kept pristine. A few green plants adorned the marble counter and tile. 

"I'm afraid I can't undo this seal. Even if I wanted to, it would be a bad idea." The man explained quietly. "You'll have to trust me, as much as you don't want to." He eased her into the shower. 

"Don't...touch me." She pulled her lips back to show her teeth, about all the autonomy she had at the moment. 

Kabuto just gave her a sad look, which she spat at. 

He flinched, but continued with his original plans. 

Anko was, unfortunately at Kabuto's beck and call, unable to do anything for herself but breathe. She hated him beyond words, but with every tender touch of his hands as he carefully bathed her...she hated him  _ more.  _

"If I get out of here alive, I  _ will  _ tell him." She tried to bite his hands as he washed her hair. 

"If that's the case." Kabuto smiled sweetly, "Then we'll both get what we want." 

Anko blinked, dumbstruck. 

"W-what?!"

The man chuckled under his breath, easing out the knots in her violet hair. 

"You'll get to die, and Izumo will stay ignorant."

Anko stared at him. 

"You see, if you tell him that I work with Lord Orochimaru, he'll be upset." The smile never left. "That means I'd have to kill you before you did that." 

The kunoichi was convinced. This man was insane, but she only knew the half of it. 

"But...why?" 

"Why kill you?"

"No... _ this?!  _ Why...just…" Anko's eyes darted around before settling on Kabuto again. "You've been a double agent for Orochimaru...just flitting back and forth for Izumo...you  _ bastard!"  _

Kabuto beamed. 

"I've been living two separate lives, yes." He gently rinsed the soap from her hair with a pitcher. She hated how the warm water soothed her. "Now, please stop yelling. Let's talk like mature shinobi, shall we?" 

"I'll scream until my throat bleeds!" She yowled, teeth clacking like a dog. 

"Hm...that's annoying." Kabuto frowned. "I can't understand what he sees in you." He pressed two fingers to her throat. 

Anko squeaked, and inhaled sharply to yell in his face. But nothing happened. Only a tiny mewling noise came out. 

"Much better." The man churred. "Now, let's get you dried off." 

Anko protested, albeit quietly now with her vocal chords suppressed, as Kabuto hauled her up to her feet. Her eyes widened. She never realized how muscular he was. The girl figured he was just wiry and scrawny under his clothes, but the bulging biceps beneath rolled up sleeves proved otherwise. 

"Easy. There, lean on me." He soothed, before bending forward to slip her over his shoulder so he could drain the tub. "Sorry this is so awkward, but...I'm afraid I have little choice." 

He stood back up, and moved to adjust her to lay bridal style in his arms, before glancing above his shoulder at her rump. 

"Ah, I suppose  _ that's  _ something he'd notice." Kabuto laughed, then slung her down into his arms to carry her back to the bedroom, swiping a towel from the rack as he did so. 

Anko just swore up and down, calling him every filthy name in the book. 

The man eased her into a sitting position on the tatami mat beside his bed, and began to dry her off. 

"Feel better?" He murmured, ruffling her hair in the fluffy towel and smiling. 

The girl snarled. 

"Here. Let me fix it, hm?" Kabuto got a brush from his desk drawer and tended to her hair, pulling out a pheasant hairpin from his pocket. "I saw this near the entrance, and thought I'd recognized it."

Anko's eyes widened.  _ Ibiki's gift!  _

"It must be yours." He said softly, and meticulously folded it between her locks to fan out her violet hair behind her. "Without your hair pinned up, it's like me without my glasses!" A little laugh bubbled in his chest. 

"Why are you...why are you...such a  _ fake? _ " 

Kabuto looked up, and frowned. He pulled the girl's limp body to him, standing up with her draped in his arms. 

"You ask a lot of questions for someone naked and completely at the mercy of another person."

Anko flopped her head forward. It was all she could muster. 

"Don't have anything better to do." She growled. "Do I?" 

"Let's get you dressed." Kabuto laid her up against his pillows. "Maybe you'll stop being volatile if I convince you your body does nothing for me." 

Before Anko could spit at him again, he tapped a finger to his chin. 

"I mean, you  _ are  _ very pretty." He mused aloud. "Maybe, had I been a bit younger…" He trailed off, chuckling. "No, perhaps in another life." 

"You're disgusting." Anko hissed. 

"I could be worse." Kabuto winked. 

* * *

** [[Kabuto's Theme]](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XLr3B4hJeto) **

She hated the way his clothes smelled.  _ Clean. _

_ Too _ clean. God, she hated  _ everything. _

"Now, tell me." Kabuto beamed at her, sitting cross legged across the sheets from her, "How is he? I'm so proud of him for becoming a chuunin." His cheeks grew rosy as he continued, a lilt in his voice. "Did he finally get those little lambs of his to the village pasture?" 

Anko stared at him incredulously. 

"Are you...are you  _ mad?" _ She whispered hotly. " _ Is Izumo  _ _ all you care about?! _ " 

Kabuto looked taken aback. He then made a giddy little hum in the back of his throat. 

"Yes, of course!" His shoulders hunched as he churred bashfully. "He's the only thing that matters to me." 

The kunoichi knew immediately that the man had snapped. 

"You're insane." 

The laughter stopped, and cool coal eyes fixed on her own. 

"I pity you." He said quietly. "You have nothing to live for. Is that why you want to die so badly?" 

Anko just grit her teeth. 

Kabuto looked distracted, then perked up.

"Ah, where are my manners? You must be hungry." He got to his feet. "Let me make you something warm to eat." 

"I hope you poison it, fucker."

"That'd be counterproductive." He quipped, and padded to the back right hand corner of the room, pulling up what looked like a wooden curtain. It revealed a small stove and an icebox. 

"How about something light? Rice and eggs?" 

"God, I hope you choke." 

Kabuto turned unamused eyes to her. 

"You're quite rude, you know." 

"Eat my ass." 

Kabuto cracked the egg on the counter, plopping the insides into the pan, watching dully as it sizzled. He then rinsed out the rice in a tiny nearby sink before placing it in the cooker and starting it.

"You'd make a terrible wife. I guess I should be grateful for how obnoxious you are." He chuffed. 

"The hell's that got to do with--"

"He wouldn't want to marry someone like you." Kabuto's cold gaze flickered over, chilling her to the bone. "You won't get in my way of making him happy." 

Anko shuddered. That... _ was  _ a genjutsu earlier,  _ right!?  _ Perhaps...some of it  _ hadn't  _ been a ruse. 

"You're...obsessed." She breathed, sobered by the dark look in the man's eyes. "You're utterly obsessed with Izumo." 

Kabuto's features lit up like a sunrise, beaming at her. 

_"Bingo."_ He chuckled. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GODDDDDDDDDDDDD I LOVE KABUTO i love writing him its so fuckin satisfying


	5. Chapter 5

** [[circles | post malone]](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ul7u6ZfAaYw) **

"So, how the  _ fuck  _ am I supposed to eat if I can't move my hands, shitstain?" Anko cursed her salivation as Kabuto settled before her on the bed. "I  _ won't _ let you feed it to me, you creep." 

But  _ God _ it smelled so  _ good.  _ She didn't realize she probably had been knocked out for a few days until now. 

"That's fine. I anticipated you resisting anyway." Kabuto sat the bowl of rice and egg in front of her, chopsticks poking out from the side. "I'm not about to let you go hungry, however." 

Anko was getting  _ sick  _ of that sugary smile. She wished she could knock the food over onto his sheets.  _ Piss.  _ She swore inwardly. 

She bared her fangs as his fingers glowed cyan, and ghosted down her hands. When he drew his own back, thin strings attached them to hers. 

The girl stared in shock as the chakra threads were puppeteer strings. 

"There you go. Be a good girl and eat all of it, alright?" Kabuto's voice was  _ so  _ soft,  _ so  _ loving. Like he was trying to be... _ someone else?  _

She watched as her hands reached forward against her will, one set of fingers gripping the hot bowl, the other picking up the chopsticks. Kabuto was manipulating her with an incredible precision. 

"Ah, come now open your mouth, Anko-chan." The young man churred as she turned her head, the rice poking into her rounded cheek. 

"Fuck off and die." She grimaced. "Never call me that, you worthless pig."

"You're quite stubborn." Kabuto ignored her, and after another try, made a displeased grunt. 

"Fine. You did this to yourself." His thumb swiped across her mouth, leading a blue string back to him. 

"I'll just hold it in my mouth!" She barked, but with a quick movement of Kabuto's hand, her jaw clamped shut. 

"You  _ will  _ eat." His voice was eerily deep and had an unmistakable edge to it.

Anko was forced to take the rice and eggs, hating every delicious bite. She swallowed hard as it warmed her belly. 

Kabuto beamed brightly again, chuckling endearingly. 

"See? That wasn't too hard, dear." 

Anko felt her blood run ice cold. 

_ That  _ wasn't _ Kabuto's voice! It was...a  _ woman's!

"I bet you feel better now." His tone returned to normal. "How about you rest, Anko-chan? We can talk more in the morning." Another disgustingly cute laugh. "Oh, don't worry. I'll clean up." 

Anko willed herself to vomit. But nothing happened. 

The chakra cords were severed. Her arms once more lay like dead things at her sides. 

Kabuto came back shortly after washing up. 

"What are you doing, fucker?" Anko glowered at the man as he tucked her into the bed, making sure the pristine sheets covered her, and her neck was properly supported on the pillows. 

She tried to scream as he took off his glasses and set them down on the desk, and slipped his hair out of his ponytail, pulling back the comforter to ease himself down beside her. 

Once more, it was only a mewling sound that came out. 

"Get! Away! From! Me!" She hissed, once again gnashing her teeth at him, shuddering as he pulled her into his arms, snuggling up to her. 

"You're such an insolent little brat, Anko-chan," he purred, stroking her back and hair soothingly. "Why don't you understand the facts? I am the only thing that stands between you and Lord Orochimaru. The only one that can protect you." 

"I'll rip your throat out while you sleep, bastard." Anko panted, straining against the seal to get away. Of course, nothing happened. 

"I'd rather die by him." She hissed. 

Kabuto pulled her closer, hugging her tenderly, like a mother. 

"That seal reduces your body temperature. It's to preserve your organs, darling." He purred in her ear. "Without my body heat, you'll slip into a coma." His hand reached down to undo his haori, exposing his warm chest. Anko's body  _ begged  _ for it, and she felt drawn to the heat against her will. "Shh. I'll keep you safe. I won't let anyone hurt you, Anko-chan." Kabuto's voice was hushed, lilting, like he was reciting a nursery rhyme. 

Anko fell asleep in the arms of a madman. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> now its gonna get weird folks  
pop that popcorn


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> these are technically dream sequences. aka i had a lot of dialogue and no stamina to write out an actual scene for information to be given

** [[young and beautiful slowed | lana del ray]](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3IGmYDJKJhU) **

_ What do you want to know?  _

_ Why you'd betray Konoha. Izumo.  _

_ I never betrayed Izumo. He'd understand. _

_ Understand  _ what  _ you sick bastard? _

_ I'm merely doing what a doctor desires above all else.  _

_ The hell does THAT mean? _

_ To find the cure for the ultimate disease that plagues this poor world. The cure for death. Eternal life.  _

_ You're insane! You're absolutely fucking mad!  _

_ I'll make it so he never has to see those he loves die. He'll have as many lambs as he wants, and none of them will suffer. All his sheep will never know weakness. His mother and father will live forever.  _

_ You're a demon! You can't play God!  _

_ I'll live with him on the farm, don't you see? I'll be the miracle vet. The heaven sent doctor. We'll share intimacy out in those cloudy fells, and he'll know what true love is. He'll understand my unconditional love.   
Play God? My dear, I  _ am  _ God.  _

_ You're no God. You're a monster. Orochimaru has turned you!  _

_ He has only shown me the answers to my problems. Soothed my fears.  _

_ He's using you! Like he used me!  _

_ You're so foolish, Anko-chan. Nothing matters to me but Izumo's happiness. He is all I have left.  _

_ Kabuto! I believe in you, you can get out of this, just think of Izumo, you'd be so much happier if you came back and stayed with him! He loves you, don't break his heart!  _

_ I think that's why you must die. But it's alright. I want you to have what you want the most, too.  _

_ I don't want anything but to be rid of this place!  _

_ I will give you back the father you always loved. Don't you want your Papa back? Don't you want him to carry you around on his shoulders, like when you were little? Don't you want him to smile down at you and ruffle your hair, tell you how clever and lovely you are? Hold you close during thunderstorms, listen to his voice? I will make him love you again, Anko. You can have your family. The one you always wanted. You and Papa. And no one else. All alone, happy together, forever.  _

-

Anko woke, mewling and sobbing. 

Kabuto was up in an instant, pulling her up against him, holding her close and stroking her back, murmuring reassuringly in her ear. 

"Shh...shh, Anko, I'm going to get you out of here, okay?" He petted her over and over as she wept into his chest. "Just a little longer. Just a little longer, I promise. Please trust me." 

"Kill me." She begged between sharp inhales. "If you're merciful, you'll kill me now!" 

Kabuto shook his head slowly, carefully adjusting her to lay in his lap, arm supporting her upper half like he was cradling a baby. 

"I can't. You're too precious." 

"To who?!" Anko mewled.  _ "To who?!"  _

"Don't worry. I'll keep you safe." 

Anko passed out. 

\--

_ What about the ANBU?  _

_ I work from both ends. I collect intel on both Lord Orochimaru and Konoha.  _

_ What!? _

_ He knows this. But I'm so damn good at what I do, he can't kill me. I'm too valuable.  _

_ Why?! _

_ To protect Izumo.  _

_ You really don't have anything else?  _

_ I love my cats. But even now, they're walking experiments. I use them to grow extra organs to harvest and test. They're healthy, though. I take exceptional care that the extra organs don't interfere with their happiness.  _

_ What's keeping you from manipulating Izumo? Turning him into a slave?  _

_ He's perfect. Innocent. Pure. He's my little lamb, and lambs only come to the voice of the shepherd that's raised them. Not strangers.  _

_ If you kill me, he'll be sad, you know that, right?  _

_ It'll be your fault for being caught. I'll explain to him I tried to save you. However, it won't come down to that.  _

_ Why?! _

_ I can't have my lamb near Lord Orochimaru. I can't have him hurt. I'll give you back once we're done with you.  _

_ Give me back?! Done with me?!  _

_ It won't take long. It's mostly painless.  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> looks into the camera like in the office
> 
> kabuto what the fuck


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is a nsfw one folks

** [[young and beautiful slowed | lana del ray]](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3IGmYDJKJhU) **

> _Dear Lord, when I get to heaven_   
_Please, let me bring my man_   
_When he comes, tell me that you'll let him in_   
_Father, tell me if you can_
> 
> _He's my sun, he makes me shine like diamonds_

Kabuto acted like Anko's best friend for the next few days, and in the hellish caverns, she felt herself slipping. 

Something  _ was  _ genuine about Kabuto. He became more stable as they talked, and she too, became calmer. He still refused to release the seal, however. Anko had a feeling he was lying about it being Orochimaru's, but he insisted otherwise. 

The young man let her do as she pleased around the small room, allowing her to read his books or look at his sketches, using the chakra threads to guide her body around. There was an uneasy trust building between them.

The food he cooked for her was intoxicatingly good. On rare occasion, he'd take her outside. But, he would never let her walk. He'd carry her to fresh air. 

She was growing paranoid. Weak. 

As the days passed, she grew placid. Clingy. She'd cry to herself when Kabuto was not nearby. 

With rotting disgust, she realized it was because she had become an infant without his help. 

But he seemed to understand.  _ God,  _ did he seem so full of pity, acting as if he were just as trapped as she was. His perfect, soft fingers would brush the tears from her face, and he'd hold her close in equally perfect arms. 

Kabuto's affection grew slowly for her. He'd leave kisses on her neck and cheek when he held her now. Until he crossed that final line one night while comforting her. 

Her lips were the sweetest he'd ever tasted. And she felt so fragile, helpless in his embrace. He was filled with sympathy as she kissed back. 

But more so...filled with  _ hunger. _

_ Desire.  _

Something  _ broke  _ for both of them that night. 

Anko's eyes were growing dull like his. The beautiful hazel sparkle in them was barely more than a memory. She hung off his every word, begging to be held and cuddled constantly.   
Kabuto was her everything. 

More kisses, more touches, until they lay panting beside each other, and Anko  _ begged  _ for him. 

She was in  _ love.  _ With his perfect voice, silken silver locks and those hypnotic dark eyes that she felt herself becoming lost in. 

Even his body. She wanted to bathe with him at every opportunity. To her, he was an Adonis, the pinnacle of human  _ perfection.  _

He was... _ perfect. _

Kabuto had asked her, at least ten times, if this was what she wanted, though he  _ too  _ was already biting at the bit. She was so lovely, he understood exactly what Orochimaru saw in her. This beautiful young woman sprawled beneath him...he was certain she was eternal youth incarnate. 

He  _ loved  _ her. But he loved her  _ more  _ when she  _ begged _ . She was feverish for him, gasping his name as he kissed her all the way down to her center. He lingered. He didn't  _ want  _ to, but he did. 

Anko  _ cried.  _ Wanted to stroke his hair, and he allowed it as he drank in her syrupy sweet scent. He eagerly lapped at her, eyes closed, hearing her whimper and moan, her thighs jerking and twitching on either side of his head. It was as he expected: intoxicating. The more he kissed, licked...the hotter  _ he  _ got. He struggled to hold back until he sat up, teasing and toying with her soaked folds with his fingers. 

She mewled, the scream strangled in her throat. 

Kabuto gazed down at her naked form, glasses glinting in the lamplight. 

She was not his perfect, pristine little lamb. His flawless angel. 

But...she was no longer the sacrificial goat, either. She was no longer to be cast aside. 

She was also a lamb. To be protected and cared for. But an outsider. A black sheep. 

For a split second, breeding came to mind for Kabuto. He knew shepherds and sheep were incompatible. But in order for more lambs...he could let them sleep together a few times, so he could raise the offspring with his delicate angel. 

Something screamed his name in the back of his head. He blinked, and his eyes searched Anko's flushed face. 

"I...want you...I  _ need  _ you." She gasped, arms twitching at her sides, trying to hold him. 

Kabuto could no longer resist. This beautiful creature cried for him, begged for his attention. Begged for the one thing she could never do herself.

And yet, he tortured her longer, suckling her tender breasts, rubbing her hips, nipping her neck, her legs splayed and softness pressed to his firm stomach. She was  _ dripping _ . 

Anko was sobbing now. She couldn't say anything but his name in fragments. 

_ You've failed, little lamb.  _ He thought, fingers tracing her cheek as he lowered her hips to meet his.  _ You did your best, and you'll die honorably, by my hand, my darling. I'll always care for you.  _

Kabuto had never known a woman until Anko. 

The breath was torn from his lungs as he eased himself in, forcing his eyes to stay open, watching her lovely face for any signs of distress. There was nothing but relief. She cried, but she was smiling. He smiled too. 

It was a slow and tender love making. He was overwhelmingly attentive to every sigh and squeak, catching her moans in gentle kisses. His little black lamb...he'd start a flock with her as well, breed her, make her his own. 

Kabuto's movements became more purposeful. He could sense her every desire, and granted her every wish. Her arms were brought up around his shoulders, legs curled around his waist. 

Anko answered to her name as he breathed it in her ear, the rumbling sound almost as blissful to her as him moving within her. She prayed this would never end. 

He stroked her hair, told her how perfect she was, how good she felt, how he'd love her until the day he died, promised her they'd run away and…

Just as Kabuto felt it rise up in him, their kisses more tongue than lips, muscles tensing, clutching the girl close, foreheads pressed together in this euphoric union…

"Please don't finish in her, Kabuto. I can't have my favorite student pregnant now, can I?" 

** [[orochimaru's theme]](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ikmSfQmtq20) **

Kabuto froze, the sound of Orochimaru's voice only a mere meter from him causing his blood to run cold. 

"Besides. Abortions are so troublesome." 

Anko wept, and gagged. 

At the sound, he pulled away, but gave her the relief she needed with a few quick thrusts of his fingers. She kept mewling his name, until her head fell back into the pillows, unconscious. 

"You're a very thoughtful boy." The sannin laughed darkly. "I didn't think you'd actually take advantage of her, but I suppose you are still only _human_." 

Kabuto pulled the covers over himself and Anko, carefully dragging her into his lap, hugging her protectively. He begged for the spark to disappear in his eye. 

"What was it? What made you give in?" The pale faced man leaned in, grin growing in the lamplight. His eyes looked like gemstones that had come alive. Unnatural, almost as if they were separate from his person. "Come, let us talk as we bring her in for examination." 

A pause. 

"Go ahead and take care of yourself if you must." He added, glancing down. But Kabuto shook his head. Those thoughts and feelings were long gone. 

* * *

Once he had gotten dressed and had Anko's limp body securely cradled in his arms, he walked alongside Orochimaru down the winding tunnels. 

"Well?" The sannin purred, olive eyes flicking over before resuming their forward stare. 

"..." Kabuto remained silent. 

"She has that effect on men. Even men like us, dear." He chuckled deeply. "But she is imperfect. I could not use her as a vessel, so I had to make her a weapon." 

The young medical nin's heart froze, but he forced it to continue, eyes dull. 

"A reasonable decision." He commented blandly. 

"Ah, are you upset I ruined your little game?" Orochimaru let out a raspy laugh. "That's fine. Once the ritual is complete, she'll be yours to do with as you please. Bed her as much as you desire, she'll have no use to me after this." 

Kabuto nodded once. 

"You are awful quiet tonight, boy." The sannin's tone grew an edge to it. "Something  _ bothering  _ you?" 

The chuunin's eyes lowered to the girl in his arms, fixing them on her cursemark. 

"How will she remain my pet if you're using her as a weapon?" He asked quietly. 

Orochimaru scoffed. 

"So you  _ are  _ attached to the little mink. Interesting." His slit pupils slid towards Kabuto and he sneered. "If she survives my plans for her, then you can keep her as a reward for making sure the plans go undisturbed." 

Kabuto only held the girl closer. He knew Orochimaru couldn't  _ read  _ his thoughts, but he still kept his head empty. He couldn't afford to feel an ounce of pity for the girl. But seeing her like this, at his absolute mercy…

He had to get her out of here. Set her free. Far away, so she could never come back. 

At the thought of being apart, however, his heart ached. But he didn't understand  _ why. _


	8. Chapter 8

** [[bgm]](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ikmSfQmtq20) **

Anko was placed on a circle of runes that webbed the cold stone floor. 

Kabuto watched, body frozen and yet sapped of all its strength as Orochimaru slit his palm, placing it over the tri-tomoe mark. The black blood trickled down her neck. 

"Release." 

For the first time, Kabuto knew true terror. Every single cell in his body told him to run. And every thought screamed back he would die trying. The fleeting memories of sunlight would grant him no peace. 

He was truly, utterly, undeniably…

In Hell. 

The girl's body was moving now. 

Kabuto was glad he hadn't eaten. He was already on the verge of vomiting, just at the sounds. He knew he would be haunted by them. 

"Do you know why, boy? Why she did such a monstrous thing?" Orochimaru chuckled, casting endearing eyes at the beast the little girl was becoming. "Why she finally gave in?"

Coal red eyes locked onto Kabuto as the creature's head lifted. 

It was dark. It was serpentine. It had fur and a misshapen muzzle. Whiskers? A long body? Legs like a hawk's? 

It was in  _ agonizing  _ pain. 

_ "She was in love."  _

_ Pain? Love?  _

Kabuto tensed as the beast staggered towards him, long whisker-feelers quivering in the air, fangs bared. 

_ Were they the same thing?  _

"Can you imagine? She grew so weak that she let  _ love  _ control her." Orochimaru cackled. "How  _ pathetic."  _

Kabuto didn't dare breathe as ..._Anko_...yes..._it_ _was still Anko_...drew nearer, hissing and drooling black slop onto the cold floor. Her talons scratched the stone as she stumbled towards him. 

The fear was ripped from him as her great head slammed into his chest, arms flying up to catch it, gritting his teeth as her massive shoulders heaved. 

"She was perfect because she could have been the snake that grew into a  _ dragon _ ." Orochimaru crooned, watching intently as Kabuto struggled to stand upright with the beast panting and rubbing its face into his stomach. "But because she has no conviction, no purpose...her body cannot decide what it wants to be."

The creature let out a hissing groan.

"Poor thing. I think her head hurts." 

Kabuto ran trembling fingers through her fur, along antler like horns and across ermine ears. 

It was the purest black, and sometimes he felt like his hands melted through it all, as if it were sometimes fur and sometimes oil. There was barely any consistency in substance. 

Looking over her, she was easily the size of a horse, but much longer. He couldn't fathom what pain she was in.

"Anko-chan, come to me." Orochimaru called, in a voice so tender that it shook Kabuto to the core. But the response made his knees weak, and he staggered back, clutching his head. 

_"P...a...p...a…"_ The monster seethed, pulling away from Kabuto, dragging itself without dignity towards the dark haired man. 

"Yes, what a good girl." He murmured, letting her nuzzle her face into his shoulder. He stroked her neck, cooing in her ear. "Daddy's favorite. Isn't that right, Precious?" 

Kabuto grew unsteady on his feet as the sound of the beast  _ purring  _ reverberated on the walls. 

"I never stopped loving you, Anko-chan." Orochimaru kissed the dark furred cheek. "My favorite little girl, so sweet, with those beautiful bright eyes…" 

This was it. Kabuto felt the dread sink in as he watched the sannin coddle and baby-talk the monster in his arms. It was so docile, like a  _ child _ as he soothed it with cloying phrases and endless praise. 

The chuunin's right arm lit up with a white hot pain, and his veins constricted within it. 

_ Her voice!  _ He could hear it, hear the dulcet tones of the woman who raised him. But no words came to him. 

"Anko-chan...we're going to destroy that nasty village that hurt you, understand?" Orochimaru's golden eyes gazed deep into her ruby ones. "We'll take away all the pain, all the fear it gave you. We'll live together, just you and me --"

There was a tiny trilling noise, then a snort. 

Orochimaru smirked, eyes briefly locking with Kabuto's.

"And Kabuto."

Back to the beast.

"We'll live together forever, my sweet little girl, yes...yes, we will...look at me, love...what a good girl you are…" 

Words were forming in Kabuto's mind. 

He grasped at them like falling sand. 

Kabuto was thrown from his concentration as Orochimaru and... _ Anko  _ approached him. 

"You will take her into the village. Infiltrate the Hokage's office. There is a very specific scroll I need. The Niidaime's forbidden jutsu." The sannin fixed Kabuto in his jeweled glare. "Bring it back to me, unopened. If you...run into trouble, activate her seal with your right hand. If she survives, you may keep her." 

The beast purred, drooling. It was completely tamed. 

The voice in his head was screaming constantly now. 

_ Help her!  _ It shrieked. 

"One question, Lord Orochimaru." His voice was hoarse. 

"Yes?" The man narrowed his eyes curiously. 

"Do you really still love her as your daughter?" 

Kabuto didn't realize he'd been backhanded into the cold stone until a few seconds later. He stared up at Orochimaru's disgusted looking face, his head reeling. 

"Don't ask such foolish things. You're wasting your breath. Just know that I have no time to wallow in such weaknesses as  _ love _ , boy." 

But there  _ was  _ something. Kabuto didn't need his glasses to see the fleeting flash of pain in those olive eyes. It was buried deep. Impossibly deep. 

The creature nudged the young man, urging him to rise to his feet. He used her head to help him. 

_ Anko  _ made a soft bleating noise, her fur growing thick and plush under his hands. 

He resisted the overwhelming urge to drive his kunai into his heart at the sound. 

Everything was clear. His mother's voice, the image of Izumo's smiling face, and he closed his eyes, knowing they were dull no more. 

"Begone." Orochimaru was already disappearing into the pitch blackness of a stone archway. 

Kabuto's deep gray eyes stared adoringly into Anko's ruby ones, watching as the black slit pupil dilated into a horizontal bar. 

She failed. 

But he would not. 

He would reconcile these sins. 

He gazed at her for a long time. She purred. 

_ Anko _ was still there. Kabuto could feel it. Her heart still beat strong. But she had clung so desperately to her denial and childhood memories, she let them consume her. 

He found himself desperately missing the nights where she'd try and bite him, and called him names, swearing like a sailor. 

The young man stroked her muzzle, and leaned down to kiss her furry forehead. 

"I will take you home." He whispered. "If it is the last thing I do, Anko." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aha alright this is where its going to end for a while
> 
> do you believe kabuto? do you not?? lemme know that shit in the comments fellas


End file.
